


Take My Heart

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White and the Huntsman, M/M, Making Out, The main idea remains, The story line is changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Snow White runs away from the palace and faces hardships on his way to freedom. Will the huntsman kill him or save him?





	Take My Heart

’Dark the stars  
And dark the moon’  
Hoseok kept hearing those words in his head until they start annoying him. He moves on to the next lyrics.  
‘Hush the night  
and the morning loon’  
Since he left the castle, he never felt safe, but at least the suffocating atmosphere wasn’t there anymore.  
‘Tell the horses  
And beat on your drum’  
He was sure the queen kept following him even though she didn’t move an inch since he left. She was the most evil being and her spells would surely help her harm him somehow.  
‘Gone their master  
Gone their son’  
The first time he heard the song it was when he was practicing a dance in his room. He was singing to himself and the castle roared with the sound of servants cleaning up here and there, but all of a sudden it all went quiet and his voice died.  
‘Dark the ocean  
Dark the sky’  
Riding on his horse on the side of the river, a shiver went down his spine. The sky was darker and darker with each moment that passed and the river was turning into a weird color. As if... it was poisoned. Even if he yearned for a sip, he couldn’t risk.  
‘Hush the whales  
And the ocean tide’  
As if he was experiencing the terror he felt in the castle, everything around him went quiet. Not even the horse’s pace could be heard anymore. He remembers leaving his room in the castle and looking around. Not a person to be seen. He approaches the source of the sound. It comes from the throne room. The queen is watching her own reflection in the mirror. Everything is dark. She whispers some words and doesn’t say anything until the reply comes.  
‘Tell the salt marsh  
And beat on your drum’  
As if it knew, the mirror speaks so Snow White could hear:  
“It’s the boy. He’s the most beautiful in the world.”  
She gets up from her throne and pins Snow White with her angry glare. Throwing a spell towards him, she missed and then he gets the idea that he has to leave. Running with the mad witch following him, he decided it’s time to leave the castle.  
He knew he had to leave the castle since the first moment his dad passed away.  
“Mirror, mirror, who is the most beautiful person?”  
“You are indeed very beautiful, but you’re nothing like Snow White.”  
She’d get angry every single time she received the answer. Seems she had enough.  
Hoseok shook his head, waved the thoughts off and focused on the road.  
‘Gone their master  
Gone their son’  
As if it wasn’t hard enough to ride the horse in that darkness, it also started raining. The rest of the song plays in the back of his mind, accompanying him on the remaining trip.  
The weather got so bad that he had to take a break. Unfortunately, it had no intention to stop so he had to continue his runaway. Not realising the road came to an end, Hoseok tried to urge his horse to speed up. The horse stopped all of a sudden and raised on his back legs, pushing Hoseok off. He rolled to the end of the cliff, being pushed by the horse in his stomach. Being left breathless, he barely managed to hold on to the rock. His hands almost slipped when a strong arm pulled him up. Looking into his savior’s eyes, a bigger fright took control of Hoseok: the queen sent a huntsman for him. The huntsman only got his sleeve and in the short second that passed from the moment when Hoseok’s legs touched the ground again to the moment when the hunter’s hand let him free, Snow White gained his equilibrium and sped off. He managed somehow to escape. He ran in whatever direction he saw and somehow escaped death. For the moment. He caught his breath and noticed that not far away there was a small house that had smoke rising up from the chimney. For a second he wondered which name he should use... Snow White? Hoseok? Were they friends with the queen? Taking small steps towards the cottage, Hoseok’s eyes felt heavier and heavier with each moment that passed. His legs made his movements harder and somehow he felt the need to sit down and just take a nap. Was it the queen who caught him? Was he going to die? He didn’t care anymore and fate wasn’t bothersome in that exact moment.

  
“Hey, hey, he woke up!”  
Hoseok was a little dizzy and couldn’t open his eyes properly. When he finally managed to do that, 7 little men surrounded him. He was on a bed, in a house that definitely wasn’t his, how could it be anyway and they all were either curious or very smiley. With the exception of two: one who slept right at the foot of his bed and one who kept a weird frown on.  
“Wh-who are you?”  
“My name is-“  
“No no, you as a group.”  
“Oh. We’re just seven dwarves-“  
“Excuse me, you’re what?”  
“Did you also hit your head?”  
“Anyway... dwarves living their lives in this forest forgotten by the rest of the world. Who are YOU?”  
“My name is Sn- Hoseok.”  
“Okay, pretty boy Hoseok, we saw the man chasing you and we don’t want trouble, but I bet you need to get some rest so be free to stay here as much as you need because the hunter might still be around. As soon as he leaves, you’re free to go. Deal?”  
“Deal.”  
To say the least, Snow White was happy that he found a home where he could say he felt safe. He only had to get some things done around the house and prepare food for everyone. He knew the deadline was closer with each day that passed, but nothing could be done.  
With the advice of his little friends, he avoided long walks outside and only went out when he felt the need to do that. Today was one of those days.

  
Hyunwoo was reluctant when he received the request. Killing a man and bringing his heart to the queen because she wanted his title of the most beautiful person? That sounded more than ridiculous, but he was promised money and protection for his family. After chasing him out in the woods, Hyunwoo found the man hanging on a cliff, close to slipping into the abyss. He pulled him out without hesitation and in those futile moments he admired the unmeasurable beauty of the man. He was, indeed, a threat for the queen. He found himself being kicked and after chasing Snow White down, he eventually lost the other man. He had to get his job done so he could wait. Nobody can hide for too much tine.  
At first Hyunwoo thought he was imagining the whole thing. The same dirty handsome man that almost died was cleaned up and wore simple, but flattering clothes. For him, it was like a dream. The hunter promised to take his time to admire the beauty two days a week, whenever he decided to show up at the lake. There were times when Snow White would just admire the view for one or two hours then leave and other days when he slowly undressed to get into the cold water. The ones mentioned lastly were the ones he treasured the most. He wouldn’t call him himself a creep because he always averted his eyes when Snow White had to take the clothes off from waist down.  
What charmed the huntsman the most were the features of his face: clear black eyes, red lips, sharp nose cut and also his raven black hair. It always shined so naturally that Hyunwoo wondered whether Snow White lived in a palace in the form of a small dwarf house. When the man took his shirt off, his broad shoulders, milky skin, small waist and toned legs were what Hyunwoo liked the most. Basically his whole body. Hyunwoo also watched Snow White dance and sing and he was finally convinced he was dealing with an angel. How could he kill that angel? He should have done it the first time he had the occasion. It feels impossible to deny the fact that faces like that should live forever.

But Hyunwoo planned to kill the beauty. He had to do it, for his family. No handsome man could distract him for his job. So he went to the lake and waited for Snow White to settle by the tree.  
“Come closer, huntsman.” When he heard the words, Hyunwoo was astonished, to say the least. “I know you’ve been watching me. I figured you decided to do it one day. I know you’ve been staring at me. And I know you don’t look bad yourself. If you have to kill me, just do it. I won’t run away anymore.” Hyunwoo sat next to Snow White.  
Hoseok took his time to swallow all the dashing content he was offered. Dark brown hair, kind brown eyes, thick lips, muscly body. He felt the atmosphere getting thicker and to add more to it, he let a hand fall on the huntsman’s chest. His heart was beating fast and his eyes were frantically switching from staring at the hand on his chest, to staring at the other’s chest and staring into Snow White’s eyes. “I was just showing you where to stab.”  
“I-I can’t do it.”  
“Why so, pretty boy?”  
Pretty boy. Hyunwoo couldn’t take it anymore. He closed his eyes and wished everything was a dream. Cold fingers touched his jaw and he tilted it to make him look into his eyes. He slowly opened them and what he saw in Snow White’s eyes made him lose his mind: lust.  
If he thought he was getting away by charming his way out-  
Snow White got closer. “I am not Snow White anymore. My name is Hoseok and you will do whatever you want. Forget about the queen. Get what you want and live your best life.  
“I-I’m Hyunwoo. And I want you.”  
Under the weeping willow besides the lake, Hoseok sits on his back dragging Hyunwoo down with him. The hunter, being on top of the other, enclosed his arms around Hoseok’s waist and felt him all over. His muscles, his thighs, his face. He leaned to place a kiss on Snow White’s red lips and kissed him passionately. He had a few question to ask his own body and mind, but he didn’t bother yet. The sweetness of Hoseok’s tongue was so alluring that he didn’t want to break the kiss. Inevitably, he had to do it to breathe and pressed their lips together again due to his need. Hoseok felt protected, even though the man he was kissing was his killer. He didn’t mind giving in to the pleasure he wasn’t offered for a long time and cried out of happiness because he had a few more hours to live. He let Hyunwoo take his shirt off and kiss him on every spot of exposed skin. Sometimes he sucked on a zone only to lick after to soothe the eventual pain. Small moans escaped his lips and he let the other support all his weight. At some point, Hoseok took control of the situation and attacked him with hot kisses. Anyone who saw them would conclude that they were lovers.  
Hyunwoo couldn’t disagree with what his heart felt. During the observation month his appreciation turned into something he wasn’t able to name. He wasn’t only admiring Sn- Hoseok’s beauty, but also his kindness, attitude and purity. Though he purity seemed like a dream when his skin felt like it caught fire. A month means a lot, Hyunwoo concluded and maybe he liked the other man, even just a bit.  
Hoseok was flattered that the huntsman appreciated him that much. He had a small doubt that it was only because of his body, but he didn’t mind it actually. All it mattered was that his life wasn’t on the line anymore.  
Among kissed, Hoseok managed to whisper: “we need to get inside.”  
“Are we alone..?”  
“Until the end of the week.”  
And it was only Thursday.  
They made out as much as they were able to and Hoseok asked his questions about the court. The huntsman informed him that the queen was angrier than ever and she probably killed his family and she would do anything to be the most beautiful.  
“You have to return with something to her.”  
“I can’t. I will just die.”  
“I have a better idea.”  
Hoseok proposed them to kill a deer, take the heart out and give it to the queen. Some time had to pass before she realized she was fooled. Hyunwoo was skeptical, but that bought them time anyway. And they did so.

The queen happily accepted the warm heart of the killed man and slowly regained her confidence over her beauty. The huntsman had time to return to Snow White so they continued their road towards the hunter’s family.  
After a while, the queen took her magical mirror and asked the typical question: “Mirror, mirror who is the most beautiful person in this kindgom?”  
“Snow White is. Alive he is as always and more beautiful than he ever was.”  
Out of anger, the evil queen threw the mirror on the floor and it broke into several pieces. She took each piece and put them into her pocket. She had to go on a trip.  
“I’ll put each of this shard into your heart until I hear you screaming in pain! I MUST BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON!”

...to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, leave a comment and tune in for more! See you next time.


End file.
